


We are just friends...

by Hayley_Underwood_and_More



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Lots of blushing, Peter Being Awkward (as usual), Peter has a crush, Spiderman: Homecoming but Peter is a Sophomore, mute character, possibly smut, sad/depressing moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayley_Underwood_and_More/pseuds/Hayley_Underwood_and_More
Summary: It all started on the first day of school when Peter was introduced to the new student Hayley. There's only one problem, she can't talk, or at least she doesn't want too. Would this prove to put a strain on their friendship, or would it turn out to be useful?





	1. So, you're the new student?

It was the first day of Peter’s sophomore year of high school, and as always, it was uneventful. Well other than the school got a new student. Her name was Hayley, and even before school started she was nervous. Hayley is a nervous person, particularly because she couldn’t talk. She was born mute, and this made it very hard to make friends. Plus Hayley never learned sign language, mostly because she didn’t want to. And she get along great in the world without. Her mother Carol Aird, walked with her to the Guidance counselor the morning of first day of school. Hayley was shaking lightly.  

“You’ll be fine, darling, I promise, I wouldn’t have let you come here if I didn’t think you were ready to.” Her mother soothed her slightly. Hayley just nodded her head, and walk through the door.

“Ah, and this must be Hayley,” The Guidance counselor said as he offered them a seat. “Now your going to be in 10th grade this year correct?,” Hayley nodded her head. “Great! I know the perfect person to show you around the school.” The Guidance counselor proceeded to speak over the intercom. “Can Mr. Peter Parker come down to room 109, please.” Hayley blushed slightly, not thinking that her guide would be a boy, but she was okay with it.

Peter blushed lightly as he heard his name being called over the intercom. It was the first day of school and he is already being called down to the Guidance counselors office!  Of course he wasn’t expecting to be a tour guide for the new student at their school. When he got to the door, he took deep breath and knocked on the door. The Guidance counselor came to the door and closed the door behind him.

“There you are Peter, can I ask you for a favor?”

“Uh… Sure.” Peter sated confused.

“We have a new student, that will be joining your class, and I wanted you to show her around the school.”

“Sure, I can do that Mr. Idle, but…” Peter was cut off by him.

“Thank you, Peter, this is a great help, and I don’t think, I have to tell you to be nice right?,” He chuckled lightly and opened the door to his door. Hayley turned around and look at Peter. Peter blushed slightly, not only was he going to be a tour guide, he was going to be a tour guide to the cutest girl he’s ever seen! As soon as he saw Hayley he got very nervous, but little did he know that Hayley felt the same way too. She had never expected Peter to be so cute either. “Peter this is Hayley, our new student here at Midtown High School. She will be joining you in your homeroom.” Hayley’s mother stood up, so Hayley stood up too.

“Have a good day, darling” Hayley’s mother kissed her on the head and the Guidance counselor walked her out of the school. Peter and Hayley stand there awkwardly, both of them wait of each other to talk first. Peter took a deep breath and put out his hand.

“Hello, I’m Peter, your tour guide for today,” Peter smiled awkwardly as Hayley shook his hand. She point to her name tag. “And you name is Hayley,” She nodded her head, then she whispered something but Peter didn’t hear her. Hayley noticed then she made and ‘x’ symbol over her mouth. “Oh, you can’t speak…” She nodded and blushed lightly. Hayley then took a paper out of her skirt pocket, and showed it to Peter.

“You want to know where your locker is?,” Hayley nodded excitedly. “Ok, come with me,” Peter showed her the way to her locker, and it happened to be the one right next to Peter’s. He was going to should her would to open her locker, but she looked at it and opened it with not problem. “It’s like you’re a natural,” Hayley smiled and shrugged. After Hayley put her books away in her locker, Peter took her to him homeroom.

“A..And this is our homeroom.” Peter opens the door for her, and she walks in. Immediately everyone stops taking and looks at Hayley. She blushed heavily while Peter shows them to their sits. Then Michelle turns around and look at Hayley.

“So, you're the new kid?


	2. Smiles and Blushes

Hayley just nodded, and showed her name tag to Michelle. Michelle looked at her name tag “So your name is Hayley?,” She nodded again. “Cool, I’m Michelle, but you can call me MJ.” Hayley smiled then nodded. Michelle just raised her eyebrows and look at Peter. Peter mouthed that she was a mute, and Michelle nodded understanding what he was saying.

The first period bell rang, so Peter look at both his and Hayley papers which told them which class they had first.

“You have Algebra II with me first,” Hayley nodded and followed Peter to room 123. “Here is our Algebra II room, you can sit next to me if you would like.” Peter found a seat, so Hayley sat down right next to him. This made Peter blush slightly, he was just making a suggestion, he didn’t really want her to sit next to him. But he didn’t protest, it was Hayley’s first day, she was probably nervous, and she didn’t know many people here, so he just let her do what she wanted. The teacher walk in a couple minutes later,

“Hello, class my name is Mr. Smith, and I am you teacher for this year, so let get off on a good on a good leg shall we?,” He read out some of the students names, so he would see who his students were. “Let see who’s next, This is a I haven’t heard this name before, Hayley Aird,” Hayley raised her hand and the teacher nodded his head “Oh yes I remember, you are the new student here,” she nodded, “So, Hayley, why don’t you tell us a little about yourself.” Hayley blushed heavily and quickly looked at Peter, then started to write something on a paper. Peter blushed as Hayley handed him the paper.

Peter looked at it and whisper to Hayley “Do you want me to read this?” Hayley nodded slowly, shaking slightly. Peter started to read the passage out loud just like Hayley wanted, “ _Hello, My name is Hayley Aird, and I’m fifteen. The reason the Peter is reading this is because I can not talk. You may have many questions on how I got this way, so I’ll answer some by telling you I was born this way. Doctors don’t have a reason for it, they never figured out why I can’t talk. I don’t mind not talking, to me, it is more important to listen to people the it is to tell them your problems. I’m just like a normal teen, I love to read and listen to music. Oh, and also, don’t think I’m not smart, just because I can’t talk, and I’ll pummel you in any subject you want to verse me in._ ” Peter finished reading the note and handed it back to Hayley. She smiled and blushed heavily. The class was silent for several seconds, other than some people who were snickering before the teacher started to talk again.

“Well that was very nice, Hayley, but who want to learn some math?” After he stated this he started the class.


	3. l’ll be here for you

The class seemed way to easy for Hayley, everything the teacher talked about she understood right way, and even some of the things he was going to talk about she knew already. Peter was a little jealous of her, only because this was the first day of school and she had a hang of what the teacher was teaching. By the end of class Peter was fuming. Not only did he have to read a note from Hayley out loud to the class, he was getting schooled by her. Everytime he raised his hand and tried to answer a question, then got it wrong, Hayley would get the right answer. It felt like a slap in the face. Peter didn’t want to show Hayley around anymore, but he was too nice to do that. The bell rang and Peter look at their papers again. 

“You have AP Writing, that’s in room 74, I have to go to room 87, so I’ll walk you there.” Hayley smiled softly and nodded her head. Peter rolled his eyes, which made Hayley frown slightly. She followed him to her next class. “Here it is, I’ll be waiting here after class to take you to your next one.” Hayley nodded sadly and walk into the classroom. Peter could tell she was feeling sad. He knew that he made her feel that way. Peter released by now that Hayley is very sensitive, so he felt very bad about being so angry at her. She didn’t do anything to get angry at, all she did was understand math, it wasn’t that hard anyway. Peter walked into his next class feeling guilty as hell. The whole class he couldn’t concentrate, because he felt like shit. So when the bell rang he felt some relief. He walk out into the hallway and waited for Hayley.

“Hayley?,” It had been two minutes since the bell had rang and she didn’t come out the classroom. Peter popped his head into the classroom and asked the teacher where she was. The teacher said she had went to the bathroom about ten minutes ago. Peter’s face when pitch white. He just realized he probably made her cry. So to do her a favor Peter got all of her things together and looked at the paper to see what class they had next. Hayley came back within a minute of him doing this. All she did was smile, but Peter could tell something was wrong. 

“Ok, Hayley, you have AP Science with me next, we better hurry up before we’re late” Hayley nodded her head and grabbed her stuff, and ran to the next class. They got to the classroom door just as the bell rang. Peter quickly grabbed a seat and Hayley sat down one the next to him. Peter looked at her and whispered, “Are you alright, Hayley?,” She nodded her head confidently as he continued, “Well, if you ever need help, I’ll be here for you.” Peter blushed slightly when he said it, but he meant it. Hayley could tell that he was sincere. She nodded her head slowly. The teacher then called for the students attention, then the class started.


	4. When Love Blossoms

The class started out normal, with the teacher going over the class procedures and lab rules. They did some easy work. Hayley finished the five page packet in seven minutes. This shocked Peter, he didn’t even get the first two pages done in seven minutes! Peter watched Hayley walk up to the teachers desk and hand him the worksheet. The teacher looked at her with confusion, then took the papers from her. He looked at them, “Wow, Hayley, you must really love Science.” She nodded with a big smile. The teacher handed her packet back with a big A-plus on it. She walked happily back to her seat. Peter looked at her, “What did you get on it?,” She showed him, “Wow, that’s amazing.” Hayley shrugged and smiled. Peter continued to work, while Hayley pulled out a book to read. 

After everyone was done the teacher started to teach again. He called on several students, then called on Hayley. She blushed heavily, then everyone in the class started to laugh. It was known by now that she was a mute student. Hayley was blushing so hard she looked like a firetruck. She looked at Peter as some tears started to roll down her cheeks. 

“Hey! Stop laughing, it’s not funny!,” Peter turned to the teacher. “Mr. Manson, Hayley is mute and can’t answer your question,” Hayley looked at him with a sad smile. Peter make a funny face to tried to make her laugh. She acted like she was giggling, so Peter kept it up until Hayley’s beautiful smile came back all the way. The next twenty minutes when by like a flash, then the bell rang, which made both Peter and Hayley jump slightly. They collected their books and headed out the door.


	5. Whipsers

Peter looked at their papers and frowned, “We have gym next,” Hayley smiled, she loved gym. They walk together almost in harmony. “The changing room is over there, once your done changing you can go in the gym.” Hayley nodded and headed to the women’s changing room, while Peter sighed heavily and headed to the men’s changing room. Hayley quickly changed, making sure she applied another layer of deodorant, and tried to put curly blonde hair into a bun, but fail miserably, so she left it down. Peter on the other hand tried to take as much time as possible, not giving a fuck about what his appearance looked like. When they were both done they went to the gym. Peter noticed a wrap on Hayley's arm as they walked, but he thought she just hurt herself so he decided not to comment.

The Gym teacher introduced himself and said they would be playing dodgeball today. The whole class groaned loudly but Hayley grinned. Peter just looked at her like she was insane. Why would a girl like to play gym, let alone dodgeball! The teacher split the class into two teams. Both Peter and Hayley were on the same team. The balls were put out into the center of the gym and when the teacher blew his whistle everyone ran towards the middle. Peter ran fast enough to get one of the balls, then he ran back. While all this was happening Hayley was just stood there. Peter didn’t even notice, he was just trying to get people out. Flash saw that she was just standing there, so he threw the ball as hard as he could at her. Peter saw the ball fly passed his face, “Hayley, Watch Out!,” Just as he said his, Hayley caught the ball with one hand. Flash’s, Peter’s, and the other students Jaws dropped. Hayley grinned and threw the ball back so hard at Flash, he flew back and hit the back wall of the gym. The gym was silent for a minute  until Peter screamed out, “That was Awesome Hayley!,” she smiled “Your going to have to teach me how to do that,” She nodded. Flash was furious, he told his team mate to just focus on getting Hayley out.

Hayley continued to crush the other team, with intricate moves and slight taunting. Peter finally understood what she meant by ‘pummel’ everyone. The other team got so hurt that the gym teacher said that they may never play Dodgeball again. Hayley blushed and felt bad that she got the class hurt. She never wanted to hurt anyone. She walked over to the bleachers and sat down on them, while the rest of the class played soccer. When teacher wasn’t looking, Peter ran over to Hayley and sat down next to her.

“Why are you so glum, Hayley, you kicked the other team's ass,” Hayley smiled softly, “Plus you did that really cool thing where you caught the ball in your hand! You really got to teach me how you did that.” Hayley smiled and nodded. The teacher told everyone to go change. Hayley and Peter walk quietly together to the changing room. Hayley quickly got changed and was about to leave when she heard so of the girls talking about her.

“She think she’s is so smart, she just wants the teachers love, because she probably doesn’t get any at home.”, “She just a slut that wants attention”, “I heard that she can’t talk, I wonder how she going to moan when Peter fucks her”. Hayley’s face blushed rose red and she started to cry. She got her books, ran out the changing room as quick as she could, and hide in the bathroom. When Peter came out he wait for Hayley. He stood there for two minutes until some girls came out “Hey have you guys seen Hayley?,” They giggled and started to walk away. “I asked you a question.” One of the girls turned around “We all thought she was with you sucking on your…” The girl got cut of by the bell. Peter blushed heavily as the girls walked away laughing.


	6. Admit It

Hayley came out of the bathroom two minutes after the bell rang. Peter ran up to her and notice she had some water patches on her green skirt, but decided not to comment on it. “Are you alright?,” Hayley nodded her head slowly, holding her wrist. “We should get to our next classes, let me see your paper,” Hayley handed Peter the paper, “You have Honor’s Art next, that’s room 211, luckily I’m in the room next to you.” Hayley smiled softly at Peter. Peter walked her to the room, only one minute late. 

She waved to him and he waved back. Hayley enjoyed art more than other subjects, it calmed her down. She was able to think without interruptions from her brain or other students. This was the first class Hayley didn’t need to worry about other students, she had this class with only one other person. MJ was in Honor’s art too, she felt more relaxed around her then the other students. Peter had writing, which he couldn’t care less about, so he decided to work on a secret project he was working on for a long time. He worked on it for the whole entire period, and the teacher didn’t even notice! By the end of the period he had almost all the calipers worked out on it. He was making these web shooters that would help him catch thieves. All he had to do was make a costume. Which he thought wouldn’t be that hard. The bell rang and Peter walked out to find Hayley. She walked out of the Art room and smiled at him. 

“Ok, We have one more class before lunch,”  Peter looked at their papers again, “We.. Oh you have Russian Ⅴ next, that’s in room 19, I’m in room 34. I’ll still walk you there.” Hayley smiled softly, and followed Peter. She played with her fingers, while they walked down the hallways. She knew Peter was jealous of her. Hayley was a child prodigy. She started to walk  when she was only seven months old, and she could write full sentences by the time she was one. Hayley felt bad. Peter didn’t know how she was on Russian five already, he couldn’t even say one word in it! He was a little jealous of Hayley, but if anything, he was more impressed. He could hardly get a hang of Spanish Ⅱ! They continued down the hallway until they got down to room 19. 

“Here it is Hayley, I have to get to Spanish Ⅱ, But I’ll meet you here ok?” Hayley nodded her head and pretended to walk into the classroom. Peter then turned around and started to walk away. While he was doing this Hayley peeked around the corner of the doorway and watched him walk away. There was no way she couldn’t lie about having a crush on him. He had all the aspects she wanted in a person. Peter was smart, funny, caring, and cute, he was extremely cute. Hayley blushed, then headed into the empty classroom. She was the only student taking Russian, but she didn’t mind. Hayley preferred the quiet anyway. Peter was sad that she wasn’t in his Spanish Ⅱ class. He had to admit he did have a crush on Hayley too. She was a very pretty girl. She had attractive hazel eye, beautiful blonde locks, charming rose red lips, and she was just graceful. Peter was in awe, he had never seen someone so lovable. He shook his head as he entered the room.


	7. Loves Your Cooking

The whole period Peter was struggling to remember any Spanish words. He hated having to learn a language. Hayley on the other hand, loved learning Russian, mostly because her Aunt was from Russia. Hayley already knew how to write full sentences in Russian. The school put her in Russian Ⅴ because Hayley only knew some of the long Russian words. The bell rang and Peter rushed out of the room. Hayley took her time and packed all her books in her bag, then stepped outside the classroom. Peter walked down the hallway, and was met by Hayley’s sweet smile. He smiled back.  

“We have lunch now, do you want to go back to your locker?,” Hayley nodded, and the couple walked back to their lockers. They dropped their book bags down, then headed to the lunchroom. Hayley’s mother made her a special lunch for the first day of school. It had all her favorite food in it, like Penne alla vodka sauce. She also had an apple and some pretzels too. Peter had to buy lunch. He hated the lunch at school. It tasted so fake, he thought it probably didn’t even have nutrition in it. Hayley sat down a an empty table and patiently waited for Peter. Then these girls came up.

“This table is reserved for us, so you have to move,” Hayley nodded. She respectfully got up and moved to another empty table. “That one is taken too,” the girls giggled slightly. So Hayley sighed, then moved again, but this time Peter was here, so the girls just giggled more. Peter rolled his eye. He knew the girls were brats, so he was able to ignore them. Hayley on the other hand obviously didn’t know they were assholes. She came from an all girl school, where she was bullied no stop. So this felt like a her other school. 

“You’re lucky, you can eat _real_ food, “ Hayley acted like she giggled, and scooped some of her pasta on to Peter’s plate. “Oh, you didn’t need to do that!,” Hayley shrugged. Peter tried her food anyway, and he loved it. “D...Did you make this?,” Hayley nodded, then scratched the table. “You made this from scratch? Now way…” Hayley blushed and smiled. Peter quickly ate the rest of the pasta Hayley gave her. 

“That… That was amazing, Hayley. You’re one awesome cook.” Hayley blushed heavily. Her parents loved when she cooked, so every holiday she cooked for them. Peter was being honest, he really thought her cooking was amazing. Aunt May was not the best cook ever, but at least she didn’t make plastic food. When the bell rang, Peter looked down at his plate and realized he didn’t eat anything. He didn’t really care, starvation wouldn’t be the only things that tried to kill him. Both Hayley and Peter stood up and started to walk down the hallway together.


	8. Is the Grass Greener?

They went to their lockers and Peter looked at Hayley’s and his own schedule. “Hayley, you have Honors World History with me. Luckily it is just down the hallway.” Hayley nodded and smiled. Peter lead her down the hallway. Hayley happily sat down in the front row. Peter hesitated slightly then sat down next to her. The class when smoother than expected. None of the kids were being mean or annoying, which was nice. Then the teacher asked everyone were they were from.

“Hayley, where are you from?,” Hayley blushed slightly. To be honest, Hayley really didn’t know where she was from. Her mother was from Australia, but she had no idea where her father was from. Hayley didn’t have a lot of contact with her father. Her parents split before she was born, so she was raised with two mother instead. Hayley didn’t mind that she had to mothers, she didn’t think anything of it. She enjoyed her other mother Therese, she was very shy like Hayley was. She got out a piece of paper and wrote down England, and handed it to the teacher. “You’re from England? That’s very interesting Hayley.” Hayley nodded. That wasn’t a complete lie, she lived their for three years, before moving back to New York.

Peter was shocked that Hayley was from England. He didn’t think that people from England had blonde hair. Peter whispered to Hayley “You were born in England?,” Hayley shook her head no, then put three fingers out. “So, you lived there for three years,” Hayley nodded her head. Peter nodded his head too. The rest of the period was uneventful. The bell rang, and Peter sighed heavily. The couple collected their things, and left the room.


	9. Saddest Goodbyes

Peter looked at both there paper once more. “Our last class of the day is…” he hesitated “Reading…” Hayley blushed and just rubbed her wrists. Peter stood there awkwardly for a few second, before speaking again. “It’s in room 68” Hayley and Peter started walking down the hallways blushing. Peter felt bad that she had to talk reading. Of course Hayley can read, but it felt awkward having to tell someone who can’t talk that they have reading. 

They quietly walked into the classroom and sat down next to each other. The class went pretty smoothly, other than everyone was assigned a oral report, that was due in two week. Hayley blushed hard, then but her head in her hands. Peter just sat there in his chair. He was afraid that her would be scolded for helping Hayley with her project. Hayley gave Peter a helpless look, that just melted his heart. So at the end of the period he went up to the teacher. “Mrs. Brooklyn, can I help Hayley with the report, she can’t talk,” The teacher nodded her head in agreement and handed him the assignment. 

Hayley was standing outside the classroom door and waited for Peter. He quickly collected his things and joined her. “I spoke to the teacher and she is allowing us to work together,” Hayley lovely smile came back again, and she nodded her head happily. “So tonight, I’m going to look for a book to read, you can too, then we can decide tomorrow on what book we would like to do the report on,” Hayley nodded in agreement. “So then it’s set, I’ll see you tomorrow, Hayley, have a goodnight.” Hayley blushed slightly, then hugged Peter. Peter was taken back, Hayley seemed like the type of person than didn’t wanted to be all lovey-dovey, nonetheless, he hugged her back. She slowly let go of him, and stood there for a minute just looking into his eyes. Peter stared right back. Hayley smiled softly then waved to him goodbye, and he waved back.


	10. How was your day?

Peter walked home quietly by himself. He kind of wished he could have walked home with Hayley, but he didn’t know where she lived. He saw Hayley take to bus, so she must live pretty far from the school. Only kids that live really far away got bused. 

Before Peter knew it, he was at him home. He walked up the stairs and opened the door, where he was greeted by his Aunt May. “Hey, Peter, How way your day” Peter shrugged. He honestly didn’t know how to answer it. He met Hayley, who was the elegant and the most kind girl he ever met, but he did get bullied because of it. “So it was good?”

“Yeah, We got a new student, and I had to show her around.” Peter blushed slightly. He obviously didn’t want to tell Aunt May that he had a crush on her. 

“Really? What was her name?” Peter smiled slightly. He loved the sound of her name. He loved the way it just rolled off his tongue. “Hayley.” 

“Oh that’s a sweet name. Is she nice?” Peter nodded his head agreeing with her. “She is very nice, even if she can’t talk.” Aunt may gave him a questioning look. “She’s mute?” Peter blushed lightly, “Yeah, but she is extremely smart, I think she is smarter than me.” Aunt May kissed him on the head, “Well I guess you have someone to help you build the death star now.”


	11. What's in a book

Peter headed into his room and started to do his homework. Little did he know, Hayley was doing the same. She finished all her homework in thirty minutes. After Hayley finished she headed to her room and looked through her wall of books. She collected many types of books, old, new, in english, in a foreign language, Hayley loved all of them. She looked at on and pulled it out. The books title was called “ _ The Advance in Greek Literacy _ ”. The author was scratched out at the bottom. Hayley thought this might be a good book to read for their reading assignment.

  
Peter had no idea what book to read, he wasn’t really into reading. Nethertheless he walk to the library and started to look at the books. None of the books exactly jumped at him. Peter found one that might be interesting it was called “ _ The God and Goddesses Of Norse Mythology.”  _ . He never heard of the author. His name was in a foreign language.  __ Peter thought that maybe Hayley would like this book and checked it out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! There is more to come.


End file.
